runfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough Guide/Mid
Introduction Welcome to our Run Wiki's walkthrough guide for the game Run 3. This guide will seek to assist you through the story and gameplay of the levels, from the start in Level 1 to the later levels like Plan A, part 16 and Level N-9. But if you want specific ''level guides, try searching the levels up. This is the 'Mid-Game Guide, which specialises in the minigames, late early levels, the start of what happens past the minigames, and Infinite Mode power cell farming for characters. With a system of completely new game mechanics, this particular game in the Run series can let you check your progress in game through the Galaxy Map, and can let you skip to levels you have beaten before. With the existence of minigames and cutscenes, Run 3 is definitely the most challenging and unique game in the Run trilogy, hence the guides. Mid-Game Mid-game refers to the level of progress into the game from completing all or nearly all of: the Main Tunnel, Winter Games, W-Tunnel, the Low-Power Tunnel, New Tunnel, M-Tunnel, the River (F-Tunnel), the Box Storage Area, U-Tunnel, Crystal Gallery (D-Tunnel), B-Tunnel, A-Tunnel, G-Tunnel, L-Tunnel, and T-Tunnel, ranging to completing all of those tunnels, and Bridge Building and Angel Missions, and up to around The Way Back, part 7. You should have also noticed the Memory Evaluation, branching off the Low-Power Tunnel. '''Bridge Building Main article: Bridge Building Bridge Building is one of the hardest parts of the game, consisting of repetitive box pushing, and the constant risk of dying and having to restart that particular level. That doesn't sound that bad, but it gets very annoying and frustrating on harder levels. Often you will play as the Student, which is hard as often players don't have her, and all the controls are new. Don't stay back and revise the controls, you will learn them as you go. The first two levels will be easy, as you are merely playing without a box. Student The Student is rather hard to learn, and to use her is usually frustrating when pushing the box. But it's not like you can just not use ''her ability, since she is the same speed as the Lizard, uses a pitiful jump and has very low agility, which doesn't seem as bad with a slow character, but it isn't great either. Keep in mind that even despite hitting a box, you will still go forward. Plan out where you will land, always flip when touching a box, and stick the landing. If you read the level guides, they will tell you how many times the box needs to be pushed. Hit the box that one last time at all costs, even falling, since you won't actually fall. Don't worry, halfway through the Bridge Building of Level U-8 you won't keep having to restart, after the cutscene Protip. Runner The Runner has a much more familiar set of controls, and it should be easier, since you actually know what she's going to do! Plus the fact that you won't have to restart the box every time you fall. The only downside is that often the levels are harder to navigate in general, and how not losing the box means that the crumbling tiles will stay dislodged once you step on them, returning after altering the level in some way(dislodging the crumbling tiles) when a message pops up, saying 'Let's try this from the top', returning the tiles and the box. However, all of the Runner parts are optional, and are just done for a fun, and they are, without the insane difficulty of constantly restarting, and using familiar controls. You can unlock certain cutscenes after finishing the optional box pushing. Skater The Skater only features in two levels, but he deserves his bit too. According to the story, he wanted to have fun in the Tunnels, hence why he agreed to push the boxes. The Skater can't retain the box in its place when he falls, but at least that way you keep the crumbling tiles, since the M-Tunnel is a minefield of crumbling tiles. Keep experimenting with the two levels, and enjoy this fast-paced little treat. You can unlock optional cutscenes after finishing with the box pushing, just like the Runner section. '''Angel Missions' Main article: Angel Missions After beating the Box Storage Area, you will see the cutscene My Turn. Finish the cutscene, then go to the Galaxy Map. The Going Home Checklist will appear in the bottom left. From now on, it focuses more on the plot. You can read the text down the bottom, since this isn't as hard as Bridge Building in general.There is only one character to use, the Angel. This makes it much simpler, as there is only one set of controls to adapt to. It might be better not to use the dash with every jump, as this way the Angel just remains an all-rounder, and you have no speed boost, freeing up time to think when playing. But in emergency, use the dash, even if it isn't that dangerous, since if you fall below the tunnel a little most of the time it will save you. Remember that if landing on the next part of the level requires aiming you can always hold jump to slow the dash, returning to normal speed. This shouldn't be too hard, and just that should be enough to get you through the Angel Missions. If you still have difficulty in handling Angel's controls, you can go to his page. Gameplay In the minigame of Angel Missions, you have to use Angel to look for other characters in the tunnels, as shown in the checklist. That includes The Know-it-all (Runner), The Show-Off (Skater), The Crackpot (Duplicator), The Sneak (Child), The Meddler (Pastafarian), The Snob (Gentleman) and The Nerd (Student). The amount of levels need to be completed is on par with the other minigame, but this is mostly considered to be easier, since you just don't have to push the Box everywhere. However, this can still prove a challenge, especially during his search for Gentleman, in which he has to go through the Low-Power Tunnel to reach him. Coupled with the effects of weakened dash, this can be really hard, especially in Low-Power Tunnel, part 22 of the mission. Power Cell Farming Around here, it would be a good idea to obtain most of the characters through power cell farming in Infinite Mode. Many of the late-game level guides on this wiki often suggest mid-game characters, namely the Pastafarian, Gentleman (even if he isn't required for gameplay), and the Duplicator and even late-game characters, the Student and Angel. But we will be crossing that bridge when we get to it. It would be good to master the Gentleman, as this will help you farm power cells. It is recommended to get an average of about 70 power cells per minute, with about 100 in your best runs. At this rate, in only a few days, you will have all the characters. Completing the Tunnels As mentioned before, there are still a plethora of tunnels that are not completed yet. It is also recommended for you to unlock all those levels first. It is recommended for you to complete the Low-Power Tunnel first, in order to unlock the Child and the Halloween costumes. Then, you can work out all the earlier tunnels more easily, and start working on the later tunnels that are unlocked after the minigames. Coming soon This page will be updated from time to time. Keep an eye for this page if you want to know more! Category:Run 3 Category:Walkthrough Guides